everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Feliks Nikolaev
Feliks Petrovich Nikolaev he/him is a 2019-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by amatoresx. He is the son of the current generation's Twin Brother from the Russian fairy tale, The Witch (also alternatively named The Twins and the Snarling Witch), which Andrew Lang included in The Yellow Fairy Book. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Caterine Blancheur. Deeply jaded by the misfortunes experienced in life and by the disappearance of his fellow story-mate and sister, Feliks sees no point in the concept of “destiny” and has severed ties from the very idea of it since he was a young boy, which further solidifies his status as a rebel. He genuinely sees no point in fulfilling his destiny when the person who's meant to fulfill it alongside him is no longer present. However, he cares little for the Rebel Movement itself, and aligns as a rebel for his own self-interest rather than believing others should have a say in destiny. Generally speaking, Feliks is known to others as constantly ill-tempered and moody. He frequents the halls of Ever After High with a constant weight on his shoulders, burdened by both the heaviness of his backpack and sorrow for his long lost sister. As he often''' keeps to himself', he’s usually seen on his lonesome and has expressed a '''distaste in having the company of others'. Needless to say, he’s a disagreeable individual '''in general, which consequently leads others to avoid him. Feliks himself pays no attention to the opinions of others, and finds that the lack of attention from others makes it easier for him in his quest to search for his sister. It also allows for him to tinker with his crafts, as he's also a '''crafty individual with a brilliant mind. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On October 31st, 1997, Feliks and his twin sister Anya were born to Pyotr Nikolaev (the current generation's twin brother from The Witch) and his wife Valerya Lebedeva in a village in the countryside, just outside of Moscrown, Russia. A year after Feliks and Anya were born, their younger sister Veronika was born. The Nikolaev siblings resided in a cozy, rustic cottage where they were raised by their parents and grandfather, Miron (the father of the current generation's twins from The Witch). ---- Months after Anya's disappearance, Feliks and the rest of his family moved from Moscrown to St. Peterpansburg. Due to Pyotr's refusal to live in the area of the city reserved for fairy tales, they established residence in a more industrial (but less luxurious) area of the city, where poverty was a common issue among those living in this particular part of the city. Because of this, Feliks and his family often ran into financial troubles and found themselves struck with poverty from time to time – this led to Feliks having to utilize his head to make ends meet. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits Often uncommunicative and having a habit of keeping to himself, Feliks initially appears to be an individual lacking of any particularly striking traits which would separate himself from the other students of Ever After High. Even so, one characteristic of Feliks that others will notice is the hasty speed at which he navigates the halls of the school – and by extension, the rapid velocity of his speech – all of which makes it challenging to try and interact with him in the first place. If someone has managed to stop Feliks in his tracks and engage in a conversation with him, he may come off as rather timid as a result of his inclination for exchanging a few, speedy words at a time – which may simply be a result this nature as being naturally reticent. However, this is not completely true to Feliks' true nature. In truth, Feliks is an intensely lonely person. As he walks through the halls of the school at an accelerated speed, he is always caught on his lonesome, with no friends or acquaintances to keep him company while he makes his way to his classes or in other areas of the building. No one bothers to accompany him to his destination either, though there is a reason why this is so which explains Feliks' isolation from his peers. In fact, the real reason as to why no one makes an effort to accompany Feliks is that they are intentionally avoiding him and having any interactions with him in general. To the credit of the students who avoid Feliks, he himself does not possess the most pleasant disposition, nor is he as shy as he may seem to appear at first. Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests Cryptozoology TBA Inventions TBA Ornithology TBA Science Fiction TBA Fairy Tale - The Witch How the Story Goes : Main Article: The Witch How Does Feliks Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: feh-LIKS peh-TROH-veek nee-KOH-layv (Feliks Petrovich Nikolaev) info about first name info about middle name/patronymic (if this oc has one or several; if not remove this part) info about surname(s) Education Despite Feliks' brainy ambitions and craftiness, he displays a major lack of interest in his academic work. He has a tendency to arrive late to classes – though there are times when he doesn't show up at all. However, when he is present in class, he tends to put minimal effort into his schoolwork. In class, he is also prone to boredom and not paying attention to the lessons, but he makes up for his boredom by fidgeting with anything that is available to him. As a result of his incompetence in his classes, his fairy-point-average (FPA) tends to be very low. Currently, in his third year, his FPA is 2.7, though in his second year it was 2.8 and 3.0 in his first year. Class-ics Schedule 'Freedom Year' TBA 'Legacy Year' TBA 'Yearbook Year' TBA Hextracurricular Activities TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Absent-Minded Professor' *'Angsty Surviving Twin:' Though his twin sister isn't confirmed dead, Feliks is treated as the surviving twin between the two of the. This contributes to much of his own personal angst. *'Animal Motifs' **Birds are typically the main animal associated with Feliks due to the swallows that assist the twins from the original story. **On a lesser extent, Feliks is also associated with rodents due to being a "street rat" from Russia. *'Apologizes A Lot:' He's prone to apologizing for small and mostly meaningless mistakes, even when he doesn't necessarily mean it. *'Ascended Extra:' Originally, Feliks was written to be a minor, secondary character in the "grand scheme of things". Since then, I've upgraded him to a position in my cluster of primary original characters. *'Berserk Button:' He becomes quite furious whenever someone brings up the subject of his sister unprompted. **''"Don't ever utter her name again."'' *'Bookworm' *'Brilliant, but Lazy' *'Broken Bird' *'Brother-Sister Team' *'Brutal Honesty' *'Cannot Spit It Out' *'Complexity Addiction:' He has a tendency to over-complicate seemingly simple things, such as plans and issues that come up for him. *'Conspiracy Theorist:' This goes along with his tendency to over-complicate things; he believes, either ironically or genuinely, that everything in the realm of Ever After is connected in some messed-up, weird way. Think of him like the guy in this image. *'Deadpan Snarker' *'Defrosting Ice King' *'Determinator' *'Fantastic Racism:' He harbors a deep hatred for witches, warlocks, and any similar individual who is capable of wielding magic that can be categorized as such. **It turns out this is all internalized, as Feliks himself was once a practicioner of magic before Anya went missing. *'Friendless Background:' Feliks didn't have a lot of friends in his previous years attending Ever After High and Ever After Middle School; he still tries not to maintain too many friendly relationships nowadays seeing as he's more comfortable (or used to) being lonely. *'Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling:' He was the Responsible Sibling (he usually kept his sister out of trouble, lied to prevent her from getting in trouble, and was more serious in general) to his sister's Foolish Sibling. (she had a knack for mischief and was more prone to goofing off than he was). *'Gadgeteer Genius' *'Geek' *'Insufferable Genius:' He is very intelligent and capable of being crafty with his hands, though he is very harsh and tends to drive others away from interacting with him. *'Ironic Name:' "Feliks" is a Russian name that means "lucky". In contrast, Feliks is rather unlucky, as many misfortunes occur in his life. *'I Work Alone' *'I’m Not Here to Make Friends' *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold' *'Manipulative Bastard' *'Misunderstood Loner with a Heart of Gold' *'Motor Mouth' *'Mouthy Kid' *'Nervous Wreck' *'Precocious Child' *'The Snark Knight' *'Strong Family Resemblance:' With Cybelle Vedma – they have an uncanny resemblance with their similar facial structures and shapes, birth/beauty marks in the same spot above their lips, and their similar nose shapes. This makes more sense when one considers the truth behind Cybelle's true identity. *'Sugar-and-Ice Personality' *'Teen Genius' *'Think Twins' *'Used to Be More Social:' Before Anya's disappearance, Feliks was more cheerful and beloved by the people of his village. He became more distant and closed-off after the effects of his sister's disappearance settled in. *'Wild Card' Quotes Trivia * One of Feliks' nicknames – "Lastachka" – means "little swallow" in Russian. * Feliks' birthday – October 31st – falls on both Halloween and Samhain. ** Halloween is a holiday originating from Samhain, which itself is a pagan celebration with Celtic roots. ** The time he was born is precisely at 3:34 in t POhe morning, a minute off of 3:33 – which is considered the "witching hour" or "devil's hour" and is often associated with occurrences having to do with the supernatural. His twin sister, however, was born a minute earlier than him, on the dot of 3:33. Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:The Witch Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Russian Category:Commoners Category:Bisexual Category:Work in progress Category:Transgender Category:Transmasculine